1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to switched mode power supplies.
2. Background Information
Switches in switching power supplies can sustain damage from excess voltage, excess current, or particular combinations of voltage and current. The instantaneous voltage and current must remain within a boundary defined as the safe operating area to prevent damage to the switch. Therefore, controllers for switching power supplies usually measure voltage and current for the purpose of protecting the switch as well as for regulating an output.
Conflicting requirements and limitations of real devices often make it impossible or impractical for controllers to measure the quantities necessary to protect the switch under all conditions. Whereas maximum voltage on the switch can usually be deduced from a simple measurement of the dc input voltage, measurement of the current in the switch is usually much more difficult.
Controllers typically must mask the measurement of switch current at certain times in the switching period to avoid false indications of excess current. Moreover, there will always be some delay between the detection of excess current and an appropriate response. Thus, conventional methods may be unable to protect the switch from damage under certain conditions of transient loading or faults.